Losing You
by PowerOfFourForeverMore
Summary: Chris and Riley are twins. What happens when they witness the death of their mother? What happens when someone they love leaves? Read to find out :)
1. CHARACTERS

**Hey Guys!**

 **This is my new story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Love**

 **Ellie xx**

 **INTRO! (NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER)**

 **Chris Perry & Riley Marie (Riley is my character) are the twins of Leo & Piper**

 **Set in the year 2019 :)**

 **the twins are turning 14**

 **wyatt is 16**

 **Melinda is 12**

 **:)**

 **Based around what future Chris told Victor in Hyde School Reunion**

 **(Piper dies when he turns 14)**

 **This is going to show the events of how it affects the twins and how Pipers and Leo's kids react to it**

 **It will also show how their relationship with Victor grows**

 **ENJOY!**


	2. RILEYS POV

**Rileys POV**

 **14th June 2019**

Last day of 7th Grade today. YAY!

6am

"KIDS! GET UP!" Mom screams, school starts at 8... better get moving

"I'm up!" I try to yell, it's too early

Once I roll out of bed I head straight into my closet and start looking for an outfit, it's the last day I have to make an impression

There's a knock on my door...

"Come in" I say as I pull my jeans off the shelf and grab my favourite t-shirt

"Mom said breakfast is nearly done, our favourite" Its Chris.

"Okay. Tell her I'll be there soon" I say

"Okay" He says back as he leaves

WAFFLES FOR BREAKFAST YUMMMMMM

By the time i'm dressed its around 6:45 so I head down into the kitchen and sit next to my sister

"Morning Riles" Mom says to me

"Morning Mom, where is everyone?" I say back

"Your dad and brothers are upstairs" She replies

Mom places a plate of waffles and bacon in front of me

"Thank you" I say

...

Once I've eaten breakfast and I've helped mom clean up. It's now 7:20 so I run up to the bathroom and brush my teeth.

Once I'm all cleaned up I run back to my bedroom and apply a little mascara and lip gloss

"Riley almost time to go" I hear my dad shout

Shoot its 7:45

"Just a second" I yell back

I grab a hair tie and my brush and I pull my hair into a high pony, so much for making an impression,

I grab my school bag and I run down the stairs into my dads car where I see Chris and Melinda... Chris got shot gun cuz he was first... :(

...

2:45

I'm all done with school until September!

YAY

Next year is my final year of middle school and then it's high school...

When I arrive home from school I head into my room and place my bag on my bed...

Then I hear my mom screaming!

"MOM? MOM! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell as I run down the stairs

I see her blowing up a bunch of demons so I run to her and start using my telekenisis to help my mother when a few warlocks arrive

So I say a spell Aunt Phoebe taught me

"Evil is a faithful foe,

but good does battle best,

We witches will, with these words

waste this warlock's evil zest."

The warlocks disappear and mom has vanquished the other demons

apart from one...

Mom says it's fine

but something feels off...

 **sorry this was rubbish**

 **im trying to do a lead up to Pipers death but my keyboard is playing up so im having to use an on screen keyboard**

 **See ya in the next chapter**

 **Ellie xxx**


	3. Missing

**Chris' POV**

We are a few days into summer, its coming up to 12pm and our cousins are here, along with our aunts...

Dad says its because we dont see them enough... We see them everyday, we go to the same school, we live a few streets away from each other and Melinda has sleep overs with them at least once a week...

Wyatt just left to go to a friends house, he's only allowed to go because he can drive...

I go into Rileys room and sit with her on her bed... she looks bored.

"Hey you wanna do something? Wyatt's out and Mel is with the cousins."

"And what is their to do but sit here on our phones, I'm bored yes but mom will never let us go out. Sorry Chris"

"We don't have to tell her, anyways we'll only be gone for a bit"

"And where do you propose we go to? And how to you propose we get out of here without using our magic for personal gain?"

"Well, going to the underworld isn't necessarily for personal gain is it?"

"Why would we go down their?!"

"Shhhhh! Look mom and our aunts need help finding a lead on the demon who started attacking this house. You said yourself some got away"

I pause

"You can help I.D them. You were there"

"Ok, lets go"

With that we orb out her room.

...

 **Pipers POV**

I finish making lunch and call all the children into the dining room to start eating.

As all of us sit down, I notice Riley and Chris are missing. I know where Wyatt is and the twins haven't been seen since this morning

I go to the stairs and yell up

"RILEY! CHRIS! COME ON ITS LUNCH TIME!" I yell

No sound of movement so I run upstairs and go to their rooms

"Riley?" She's not here

Then I go to Chris' room

"Chris?" He's not here

I run down stairs in panic and start screaming

"They aren't in their rooms, they aren't in the house. They can't go out... Where are they?" I'm yelling, and crying

Leo envelopes me in a hug

"We'll find them, they couldn't have gone far right?" Phoebe says

"Have any of you guys seen them?" Paige asks the other children

"Nope, not since they were in Riley's room which was about half an hour ago" Tamora says

"Ok then, they really couldn't have gone far Piper." Paige says

"I need to know where my kids are, What if they..." I start to trail off

"No Piper, no what if's Ok. I will call dad and see if they went to his, maybe they went their for some quiet time" Phoebe says as she leaves the room.

I need my twins back...

...

 **Riley's POV**

Chris and I have killed about 5 demons now. The underworld is starting to catch on that we are here

"Chris we need to get back. I can sense moms panic from here. Please Chris she really is worrying" I say

"Wait. 2 more minutes please" I sigh. I'm not leaving without him, so I reluctantly stay

2 minutes later and we are fighting another heard of demons. There is too many for us to fight...

The next thing I know is, Chris and I are locked in a room that is magic proof...

"CHRIS I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD'VE GONE HOME AND KNOW WE ARE STUCK IN THE UNDERWORLD!"

I just want to go home and be with my mom... I know she really is worried...

...

 **Pipers POV**

It's now dinner time. to be specific 8 hours since I last saw my babies...

I have called everyone and nobody has seen them.

The Police can't do anything for another 40 hours... I just want my twins home safe.

I'm sat in my room with Riley's favourite teddy and Chris' binkie from when they were younger. I lay down and cuddle up to them... hoping and praying my darling babies will come home.

...

 **Leos POV**

I serve dinner to everyone. Phoebe and Paige are staying tonight with their kids to help Piper.

The twins still aren't home...

I feel so responsible. I have't really spoken to them in the last few days...

...

Back to **Pipers POV**

I hear a faint knock on the door.

I shoot up

"Riley? Chris?" hoping its them

"No sweetie. It's me" Its Phoebe. She walks in and sits on the bed and pulls me into a hug

"We will find them you know. I promise"

"But you can't promise we will find them alive... We don't know where they are. They haven't taken anything with them... what if a demon got to them..." I say

"Piper, We are going to find them I promise. Paige has taken a couple magical friends down to the underworld to see what she can find out" Phoebe tells me

I snuggle into my sisters chest and start crying

...

 **Just a mini update**

 **My keyboard is fixed and I'm able to update more**

 **just a little spoiler**

 **The twins being kidnapped by the demon is going to go into a huge twist**

 **...**

 **thanks for reading**

 **Ellie**

 **xx**


	4. Free?

**2 DAYS LATER**

Riley and Chris has been stuck in the underworld for over 3 days.

Both of them were upset, frustrated and angry.

Theyd been trying to contact family using their powers but failed...

The only power they had left to try was Riley's Empathy and they needed to find something they could use to try and get their family to sense where they were.

 **Cut to the Manor**

Piper had been alternating between Riley's room, Chris' room and the attic trying to find clues as to were her kids had gone.

She hadn't been eating properly, she distances her self from everyone except for Wyatt and Melinda.

She didn't let either of them leave the house unless one of their aunts or Leo was with them.

The police had opened a missing persons case for the twins but obviously had no leads to where they had gone which only frustrated Piper more

Piper was currently sat in Riley's room with Chris' teddy and Riley's blanket tucked under each arm as she cried laying down on her daughters bed.

Phoebe had taken Wyatt and Melinda out shopping with her kids while Piper tried to get some sleep.

Leo was sat in Chris' room on his bed.

Thoughts no parents would want to be thinking we're running through his head.

he couldn't help but think that the twins were dead somewhere or they were being tortured.

and he couldn't help but blame himself.

...

 **Wyatts POV**

Ever since Riley and Chris went missing I'd been trying to help mom and dad out even more than I already had been.

Id take Mel out the house with our aunts while mom and dad helped search.

I would make breakfast for everyone. Even though mom and dad wouldn't really eat anything

and I would make sure Mel got everything she needed

i just wish I could sense my brother and sister. But I can't.

I've been thinking about them and we're they've been since the disappeared.

I cant help but think they're in the underworld somewhere.

Let's hope they come home soon

 **End POV**

 **Cut to the underworld**

Riley sighed as her and her brother figured out more ways to get out

Chris had suggested as power of 2 spell to try and get them out but nothing was working for them

"how about the power of 2 will get us through?" Chris said

"sounds good but will it get us out" Riley replied

"only one way to find out isn't there" Chris said. Riley nodded and they took each other's hands and began chanting

"the power of 2 will get us through. The power of 2 will get us through" the 2 stood up holding hands still as they chanted the spell 3 more times

a beam of light shone from above them and shook the cage

Riley started kicking the door of the cage and it fell down

the ran out the cage as the demons came running in

The twins sprung into action and started vanquishing the demons

 **Pipers POV**

Its been almost 4 days now without my twins.

Everythinng was so much brighter with them here. But now it's kinda dull

the police are hopeless and don't even try searching for them and there's nothing more we can do

I just hope that soon my babies will come home

 **..**.

 **ive been gone for so long**

 **I apologise**

 **so... the twins are free from the cage but are they free from the demons?**

 **read next time to find out**

 **Ellie xx**


End file.
